Ultimate Star Wars: Episode IV-Hope Reborn
by Bagel21
Summary: This is an idea I came up with. Its a story that all major Star Wars characters are involved in. I began with episode IV because that is how it was done originally too.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Sith Empire has brought darkness to the galaxy. The Jedi Purge that followed the Clone Wars has all but destroyed the Jedi. Now the Empire hunts the remnants of the Galactic Republic. The Sith Lords Darth Vader and Darth Malak terrorize any planet opposed to the Empire's rule. Still the Rebel Alliance fights against the evil Emperor.

The Rebels have just won a crucial battle. During the fight, Rebel spies managed to steal plans for the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star. Now an old Republic flagship, the Endar Spire, attempts to transport these plans to the Rebel base on Alderaan. They are pursued by Darth Vader. Over the planet of Tatooine, an intense space battle rages on between the two sides. Princess Leia Organa tries to find a way to keep the plans in the Rebel possession…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Princess we have been intercepted by a Sith ship. Prepare to be boarded!" Lieutenant Carth Onasi alerted.

"We must keep the plans in our possession; the Empire mustn't get them back!" Leia Organa, the crown jewel of Alderaan, commanded the crew of the Endar Spire.

Rebel troops, mostly ex-Republic soldiers and volunteers, readied for Stormtroopers to bust through the air lock. An explosion blew open the door. In came the white armored soldiers. Blaster fire filled the corridor as many on both sides fell dead. Soon, most of the Rebels had been killed or had surrendered. In marched the black robed Darth Vader.

He took the Rebel who seemed to be in charge of these troops and grabbed him by the throat, "Where is the Princess?"

"There's… no… Princess here," Captain Antilles choked out," We're… just a… diplomatic ship."

"Don't lie to me captain. I know this isn't a diplomatic ship, it's an old Republic flagship and it's carrying the Princess!" Vader yelled as he threw Captain Antilles against the wall," To the bridge. I want the Princess alive!"

"R2 take this disc and go with C-3PO to Tatooine. I will try to escape with Carth but if I don't make it, find a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi and give him this message," Leia told the small astromech droid R2-D2.

R2 beeped in obedience and wandered off to find C-3PO. Leia then returned to the bridge. Vader and his Stormtroopers had made much progress since boarding.

"Princess, we need to leave now! My men can't hold them off any longer. If we don't leave now, you'll be captured. Now let's go!" Carth begged Leia.

"Very well Lieutenant, let's leave," she knew Carth had more experience in these situations and was much wiser.

The two started for the escape pods when the bridge door blew open. In walked Vader with his lightsaber drawn. He lunged at Carth but was parried by another Rebel, Private Trask.

"Go ahead, I'll try and hold him off. You get to the escape pods!" The brave soldier yelled.

Despite knowing that Trask wouldn't survive a duel with the Sith Lord, the two ran. Trask's sacrifice bought enough time for the two to get away. Carth and Leia loaded up into a pod. Vader had just reached them when they launched. As they hurled towards Tatooine's sandy surface, Vader screamed in anger. Minutes later, the Republic ship fell to the planet causing a magnificent crash.

C-3PO and R2 had left the ship far before its destruction. By the time the ship fell from the sky, the two droids had already wandered away from their escape pod. After traveling through the sea of sand, C-3PO saw something in the distance. He began to wave his arms shrieking, "Help! Help!"

As the object moved closer, it was revealed to be a sandcrawler. The droids didn't know that aboard the massive vehicle were the scavengers know as Jawas. The two droids were captured, fitted with restraining bolts, and taken to be sold elsewhere.

Luke had been doing work outside when he saw the hammerhead-class Republic ship crash into the dunes of Tatooine. He ran inside to tell his uncle about what he had just witnessed.

"Uncle a ship just crashed outside! Come look!" the young man exclaimed.

His uncle rushed outside. When he saw the ship burning in the distance was once used by the Republic, he told Luke to get back inside.

He didn't want Luke to be exposed to the Rebellion before he thought Luke was ready.

A disappointed Luke complied and went inside with his uncle. What little friends he had made on the desert planet had left to join the Rebellion and fight the Empire. Luke dreamed of someday joining too and becoming one of the best pilots in the entire galaxy. But for now he was stuck on the farm with his aunt and uncle.

"Don't worry Luke, the Jawas are coming by today to sell us some droids. You can come help me pick them out and then work on them after," his uncle tried to brighten the boys mood.

Luke loved working on droids. It was really one of the only ways to pass time on the planet. He noticed his aunt; Beru was making dinner in the next room. His stomach started to growl from hunger but his attention was diverted to the rumbling of the ground. The sandcrawler had arrived.

He ran out where his uncle had already started talking to the Jawas. Luke looked at all the droids that where lined up. He began to inspect them. Most weren't in very good condition but then he noticed two that were in prime condition, "Hey Uncle Owen, what about these two?"

"Those will do nicely. How much?" Uncle Owen asked the Jawa he had been talking to.

The Jawa said something in its gibberish of a language. Uncle Owen nodded and handed over four hundred credits. He waved at the as the Jawas retreated into their sandcrawler and left. He then walked over to Luke and his two new droids.

"This one is C-3PO and this one is R2-D2, at least that's what the gold protocol droid said," Luke told his uncle, pointing at the protocol droid and the astromech.

"The better be worth the amount of credits I spent on them. Now go take them into the house and clean them up," he commanded Luke.

Luke happily obeyed. He took the droids into his garage and started working on them right away. He noticed that there was blaster scoring all over the two.

"Excuse me but we are Republic property, despite what those savages say and we are on an important mission," C-3PO blurted out during the repairs.

"Republic property? Important mission?" a confused Luke questioned.

R2 beeped at the tall piece of metal," Oh never mind. I don't know why I said that. Maybe you should check my wires next."

"Ok then but first let me check out this R2 unit," Luke said as he started to fiddle with the blue and white astromech droid.

All of a sudden a hologram appeared. It was a woman in white robes with her hair done up in buns. She began saying," Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

Luke jumped back and then said," What's going on? Who is she? Who's this Obi-wan Kenobi she speaks of? Unless she means old Ben Kenobi but he's just an old hermit, how could he help?"

Luke left the room to think about what he had just seen and heard. When he returned, he found C-3PO by himself.

"What happened to that R2 unit?" Luke asked a frightened C-3PO about the strange disappearance of R2.

The protocol droid told him of how R2 had left to find Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke grabbed C-3PO and jumped into his landspeeder. They took off in search of the lost droid.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Princess… Princess are you ok?" Leia heard as she regained consciousness,"Princess it's me, Carth. Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine. Just… a little dazed," Leia's head was pounding," What happened?"

"That smack to your head did more damage than I thought. We escaped the destruction of the Endar Spire but when the escape pod crashed into the ground, you were knocked out. Luckily I wasn't seriously damaged and was able to drag you into an abandoned house. The Sith have taken control of Tatooine. Their fleet is in orbit around the planet, they've declared martial law, and they've imposed a planet-wide quarantine," Carth explained to a confused Leia.

"Any sign of R2 or C-3PO?" Leia asked, still holding on to her head," We can't let the Sith find them."

"No but outside of them, we are the only survivors. Besides I don't think they're looking for the droids. Vader thinks _you_ have the plans, which is why we need to lay low."

"We _need_ to find those droids before something happens to them. I think we should go to the cantina to find information. Nobody there should be suspicious about us and we would be lost in a sea of people so no Sith could find us," Leia proclaimed.

"Fine, I'm supposed to follow your orders so lead the way, I guess," Carth gave in," Just don't get yourself captured."

R2 wandered through the endless chasms of Tatooine. The droid didn't know where to find this Obi-Wan but he kept on looking. He searched everywhere but to no avail. Suddenly screams echoed throughout the canyon R2 was in. He was ambushed by a bunch of mysterious creatures, Sand People. Then the attackers stopped and ran away. In their place came some Gamorreans. They picked up the droid and carried him away.

From a ridge nearby, Luke watch all this unfold with his binoculars. He cursed under his breath when he saw it and then heard C-3PO scream. When he turned around, he was hit in the face by a Tusken Raider's graffi stick. He fell to the ground, knocked unconscious. The beasts then commenced in tearing C-3PO apart and scrounging through Luke's landspeeder for valuables. They were interrupted by a whistle. When they heard it, they left quickly.

In the distance, C-3PO saw a robed figure. The figure got closer and closer until it was right next to Luke. It picked up Luke and put him in the landspeeder. It then walked over to C-3PO, allowing C-3PO to see it was an old man. The man took the broken droid and its detached arm to the landspeeder as well. Finally, he drove off into the desert.

Carth and Leia had asked around in the cantina located in Mos Eisley. They found out that an astromech droid that was in great condition had been announced as the grand prize of Jabba the Hutt's Annual Pod Race. The problem was that neither Carth nor Leia could drive a podracer. They would need to find some way to get the prize without racing in it themselves.

Luke awoke in a raggedy, old hut. In front of him sat the old hermit Ben Kenobi.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up," he told Luke.

"Ben, Ben Kenobi? Boy am I glad to see you," the young man said as he rose.

"Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?" Ben inquired while helping Luke get up.

"I was following a droid called R2-D2. He was searching for a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know what he's talking about?"

"I haven't been called that in a long time. A _long _time. It was before you were even born," Ben said.

"R2 had a message for you. Something about the Republic and a princess. You wouldn't know anything about it would you?" Luke asked.

"Ah, you see I was once a Jedi Knight. I fought in the Clone Wars, alongside your father. He was a Jedi too."

"You knew my father? My uncle always told me he was a navigator on a spice freighter but he was actually a Jedi? Why didn't my uncle tell me?" Luke continued questioning the wise man.

"Your uncle didn't agree with your father's ideals. He thought he was protecting you by not telling you but he was really keeping you from your true self. Which reminds me," Ben got up out of his chair and walked over to a trunk," I have something for you. It used to belong to your father. Your father wanted you to have it when you were old enough but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow me on some wild adventure like your father used to."

He handed Luke a cylindrical piece of metal with a button on it," What is it?"

"It's your father's lightsaber. It's the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy as a blaster but instead a weapon of elegance," Ben informed Luke as Luke turned the lightsaber on.

A blue blade come out of the metal cylinder Luke held. He swung it around a few times, admiring it.

"It's from a more civilized age. For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire," Ben told Luke.

"How did my father die?" Luke asked after suddenly being struck with curiosity.

"A young Jedi Knight named Darth Vader, who was a padawan of mine before he turned to evil, fell to the dark side and helped the Empire destroy the Jedi. He betrayed and murdered your father. The Jedi are almost completely extinct now. Little still know the ways of the force."

"The force? What's that?" a confused Luke asked the former Jedi Knight.

"The force is what gives a Jedi-or Sith their powers. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us and binds the galaxy together," he revealed.

Luke shook his head in astonishment. The two then sat there in silence for a time before Ben spoke again," I could teach you the ways of the force, if you wish. You could become a Jedi like your father before you."

Luke pondered on this but answered," I don't know if I could do it. I have to help on the farm. Uncle Owen needs the help, I can't just abandon him."

"Come now, that is your uncle talking. Tell me how you really feel."

"I-I don't know… wait Uncle, he and Aunt Beru must be worried about me. I have to get back home," Luke ran out of Ben's house and to the landspeeder.

He sped off before Ben could catch up. I the rush, Luke had forgotten C-3PO. Luke looked into the sky and saw smoke rising in the area where his house was located. He went even faster toward his home. When he arrived, he found a burning house with two smoldering corpses beside it.

Luke returned to Ben's house in tears. Ben told Luke that he had heard a rumor that a droid of Luke's description had been put up as the award for a pod race. Ben asked Luke if he could race in it, telling him that his father had been the best pilot he'd ever known. Luke said he could but they would need a sponsor and a podracer. Ben directed him to Mos Eisley, there they would surely find both.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Carth and Leia had continued to ask around the cantina for a racer to sponsor. The only thing the two had, were Imperial credits. They had come up empty on their search before they reached a young man in about his twenties. He wore a white tunic and had bushy brown hair.

Carth came up to him and asked," Can you pilot a podracer? We can sponsor you in the upcoming race if you can."

"Really? That'd be great; I came in here looking for a sponsor. My names Luke Skywalker, yours?"

Leia and Carth had already came up with fake names for this instance," I'm Pash Minn and this is my business partner,Kara Lankost."

When Luke saw the woman Carth was pointing to, he recognized her right away. She didn't have her hair in buns but he'd remember a woman that beautiful anywhere, it was the princess from the hologram R2 played.

Luke didn't know why they were using fake names so he blurted out," You're the princess from the hologram!"

The whole cantina got quiet and everyone look at Leia. Leia gave a nervous smile. Luckily their attention was caught by another event. A man in a brown robe had just cut off a patron's arm with a blue lightsaber. It was Ben.

He turned off his lightsaber and walked towards Luke. The cantina went back to normal.

"I see you've found a sponsor young Luke. What are their names?" he asked.

"Ben this is the princess I was talking to you about. She's the one who wanted help from Obi-Wan-I mean you," Luke tried to whisper.

Leia heard the name Obi-Wan and said," Are you General Kenobi? My father served with you in the Clone Wars. He said if I ever needed help to try and find you. Please, I and my Lieutenant Carth Onasi are trying to win our lost astromech droid. It contains valuable information that could help the Rebellion win the war."

"Milady, I and Luke are already trying to help you. That is why we are looking for a sponsor in the race. Luke is a great pilot but we need a sponsor and a podracer."

"Well, we can sponsor you but we don't have a podracer," Carth said.

"We can buy a podracer from a local merchant. I'm sure one of them is selling a podracer," Ben replied.

The four left the cantina and met up with repaired C-3PO who had to wait outside. They then searched the streets for a merchant selling a podracer. Finally, they came upon a junk shop owned by a Toydarian named Watto.


End file.
